Breath: The ''Kill Frenzy'' TV Show!
(A cool little spin-off of the Breath series, where Skyblack ends up in a TV show and...Just read the thing!) Hi! My name's Green Hoof... ...And I'm Bloodmane! ...and... ...this... ...is... KILL FRENZY!! YEEPEE!! For those who don't know, Kill Frenzy is a TV show where we gather the most psychotic killers in Ponyville... And throw them in a arena... ...Where they will have to battle between themselves... ...And the last one alive... WINS!! So let's see who's gonna fight today! In the first cell we have... I stepped out of there... SKYBLACK! The psychotic rapist who loves crushing testicles and... Shut up Bloodmane! In the second cell we have... PINKIE PIE! Oooh, I heard things about this mare...SCARY things... The one that loves destroying and ripping off organs! And in the third cell we have... RARITY! Oh, the one that loves making dresses with other ponies skin and coat..pfft... Who doesn't want to be dressed nicely with a ripped off purple coat in the morning? And in the fourth cell we have... BIG MCLINTOSH! Ah shit, and everything was going so well this morning...This guy is one of the few stallions that gave me shivers... Everyone except him was armed with a knife... Alright, let's start this blood bath... in 3... Maybe I should let the big one take care of the two mares first... 2... But then I'll have to take care of him by myself... 1... Fuck it, I'll kill this guy first, then I'll take care of the mares... GO!! Fuck, it looks like the mares had the same idea... We all jumped on Mclintosh, he tried to shake us off, punched some of us, and I swear I saw Rarity fly across the arena... Pinkie was trying to stab him in the belly, what kind of shit idea is that, anyway? Just slit his throat, like I did... He gargled and choked on his blood, and soon stopped moving, well that was easy... And Big Mclintosh is down everypony! Shit, I was betting on that guy! Now, it's just Sky and the two mares.. The two mares...wait, they teamed up? Is that even allowed? Goddammit, this went from Deathmatch to Team Deathmatch... I saw Pinkie flying at me, good thing I dodged, and soon I saw Rarity doing the same, except that I coulnd't dodge, I was tackled... Fucking shit, get off me! Ooooh, it looks like little Sky is in problems! Shut up moron, I'm dying here! Not really! I grabbed the knife from my mouth and I was able to stab her in the belly and throw her off me! As soon as I get up, I turn around and see a knife almost hitting my eye, Pinkie was back! I defended with my knife, it looked like a sword fight with knives! Suddently, I felt the blade cutting my right hoof, I yelped in pain and dropped the knife, and then I looked back and saw Rarity slowly trotting towards me, she looked more angrier... Ohhh, this will be interesting! Shit, what now? Wait, I have an idea! I saw that Rarity was already behind me, and as soon as Pinkie attacked with her knife, I dodged and grabbed her hoof! And, with it in my control, I was able to stab Rarity in the middle of her head! And another one bites the dust! After that, I punched Pinkie and knocked her down and grabbed her knife... Oooh! Here comes a good part of the show! If two of the psychos survive, the one that manages to wound the other one, can finish him in a painful way! Looks like it's time, Pinkie... Indeed it is, I let fury take control of my body and started stabbing and cutting Pinkie like a killing machine! Blood flew everywhere! Her screams only managed to make me stab and cut her more, I soon saw her right hoof fall off and her chest was cut open! I wasted no time in grabbing her heart and throwing in my mouth and devour it like a piece of meat! And done! Ooooh! That one was brutal!! I am officialy scared of this guy!! Officialy? Shut up Bloodmane! And that's it frenziers! Another episode of Kill Frenzy with Skyblack being the winner!! See you guys next time... ..on... KILL FRENZY!! Written by: Maestro Rockamorow Scalleta de Auditore The Kill Frenzy TV show theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA8vd6lT_zQ